Charlie Whiteford
Notes Personality History Andreas Benjamin Derrick was born on April 29th, 2028 in a small Berlin hospital, located deep in the poorer section of the city to a young German witch and a muggle. However, right as his mother recovered from her exhausting labor of Andreas, she told the doctors that she did not want him and to take him away. Surprised, the doctors did as bade and took Andreas to a small orphanage near the hospital. He was a healthy little baby, not exactly full of energy like most children, but preferred to read and keep a watchful eye out on the other children. When he turned one, his life turned upside down. An American couple entered the orphanage, immediately drawing all the children's attentions. Charles was curious and wandered closer, taking in the man dressed in a sharp uniform and a pretty woman on his arm, blonde hair and blue eyes bright as the two looked around. He couldn't think but there was possible hope that they would adopt, and quite possibility adopt him. Seraphina Whiteford, the wife of American Army General Michael Whiteford, was looking around the small brick orphanage that they were in, before she spotted a small boy peeking around the corner. With a gentle tap on her husband's arm, his attention was caught by his wife and she gently drew his attention to the little boy peering around the corner. Michael nodded, kneeling down into a crouch and gently calling the little boy over. Andreas slowly walked closer and soon found himself picked up and nestled into the man's arms. The Whitefords soon walked out of the building with their family one member larger. They moved back to America not too long after Andreas' adoption was legalized, but they decided to change his name to something more... appropriate for their naming traditions. And so, Andreas Benjamin Derrick became Charles Justice Whiteford, the eldest child of Seraphina and General Michael Whiteford. He grew up, excelling in the strict and military-type household, and surprisingly acting like a perfect little boy. And a few days before Charles turned two, he received the news that his mother was pregnant, with twins this time. On July 4th, 2029, Echo and Robert were born. The two-year-old Charles was absolutely in love with his younger siblings, and before his parents knew it, he could be found as their shadow. However, when Echo and Robert were two and Charles was four, he felt himself get woken up, and the Whitefords rushed to the hospital, finding Echo in a room and Robert crying into his mother's arms. It was that day that changed the entire family dynamic. Echo was a werewolf, and Robert became a selective mute, only talking to his siblings, as Michael continued to increase their military lifestyle. Charles' fifth birthday passed normally with the family moving up to London, which was something that their mom did not want, but she couldn't even deny the moving orders, and so the Whitefords left America and came to England. Charles turned six not too long ago, starting martial arts training, and waiting for his magical sign that still hadn't come yet. He's a protective brother towards his younger twin brother and sister, and has promised his mother to always keep an eye on them no matter what. He is completely excited for his upcoming Hogwarts years and can't wait to see what house he'll be placed in. Word Bubble } |user = The Highland Lady |font 5 = Book Antiqua |color 5 = #FFFFFF |shadow 5 = #000000 |font size 5 = 16px |time = �� } |font 6 = Book Antiqua |color 6 = #FFFFFF |shadow 6 = #000000 |font size 6 = 16px}} Page